


correspondence

by riffraff72



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffraff72/pseuds/riffraff72
Summary: i'll write a better version when i'm not drowning in deadlines but i felt inspired on the bus so. yeet(out of my oc's canon, just something i needed to write and may or may not carry on with in the future)





	correspondence

_Darling,_

_It was three months to the day yesterday since you left for the front, three agonising months since you took my heart with you when you waved goodbye. Every morning I wake, expecting to feel your arms around my waist, your head resting on top of mine. My heart breaks anew every time I turn over and see an empty space. I miss your warmth, your tender strength. I miss how you laugh at my clumsiness, how I laugh at your abysmal cooking. I miss you. My darling captain, dapper in your uniform that always makes me beam with pride, but hurt inside too, because it signals you being taken from me for another heart-wrenching stretch of time._

_I hope the postman brings news of your being allowed to come home soon. I pray every day that it is so. For now, keep being the bravest, most wonderful man I know._

 

_Forever yours,_

 

_A_

 

He looked up from the letter, carefully folding it before tucking it in the inside of his jacket pocket, next to his heart. He was sat alone in his own quarters, perched on the cold, empty bed. Knowing that it was safe to do so in here, he let out a long, shaky breath. Out there, he had to put on a brave face; they all did. But in here, he could think about the long, lazy afternoons spent in bed or around the gardens, his lover wrapped around him or nestled into his side.

 

The letter didn’t go into any specifics, because they had both known how heavily vetted the army post would be, but he knew. It was him. The love of his life.

 

Arthur.

 

He stood up, wiping away the tears that had begun to form. His heart ached, but he had to carry on. For him. As he walked through the corridor, he passed another of the soldiers reading a letter as he wrote. The other man looked up and grinned as he passed, cheerily asking: “Any letters from the missus, captain?”

 

The captain patted the pocket over his heart where the precious letter was carefully placed, and gave a wry grin.

 

“Something like that.”


End file.
